moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nebia "Thoribas" Dawnmoure
"Hay cosas que están escritas y que nadie puede alterarlas." "Shando tal u'phol diel tal anoduna nor do ash fal neph'o rini." =History= Nebia was raised in Ravenwind, a once lavishly prosperous city populated by Highborne in Northern Feralas. Her father, Mordent Evenshade, a powerful mage, served as a diplomat to his people during that time of both extravagant prosperity and great corruption. While working in Zin-Azshan, he met Nebia's mother, Remera Dawnmoure, an ancient druid and alleged descendant of Ysera herself. The two never married due to the rigid social hierarchy the Highbore had constructed with the consent of Queen Azshara. Their love prospered only through the gentle breeze of the night, and the twinkling stars of the Eastern Kalimdor coast. Mordent was eventually called away from his residence in Zin-Azshan, and with that he returned to Feralas, but not his love for Remea. His submission to the magic of Highborne tradition was too great, however, for him to desert his people. He was wrapped comfortably in Azshara's grasp, not fully able to escape it for millennia. One night, a storm passed through Ravenwind the likes of which its people had not seen for centuries, flooding the tropical land with a harsh, unfamiliar rain. It had been near a year that Mordent had seen Remea, though he thought about her every day. At around midnight, a swift knock battered the door, nearly indistinguishable from the rain. A hooded elf came to Mordent's residence in secret, bearing a child in her arms. She said that he must take her, that her mother had died in labor, and that he was the only one she trusted to keep her safe. Mordent's heart ached with sorrow and a painful, delicate joy. He held the child in his arms, staring into her brilliantly white eyes. The hooded figure began to turn away, looking back to speak. "Her name is Nebia, your grace. It means rebirth''.'" The War of the Ancients, Mordent's Disappearance Nebia flowered within the Highborne society, but not in the typical manner or practice. She had a certain verdant primalism to her, a spirit filled with spark and rejuvenation. As the time to 'come of age' approached, and Nebia still lacked any sort of affinity or talent for the arcane hunger present within her peers, her father began to worry. He suspected as much, that his daughter, after all, was a true child of Cenarius, and of his perished love Remera. At the ripe age of 40, a change began to stir within Nebia's heart. She had always had a connection to nature, but now, it seemed, that it was indescribably strong. It shot through her veins, vibrated within the very core of her being. Just as this change was underway, brutal conflict began within her utopian society, ultimately leading to the War of the Ancients. Mordent was called away from Feralas, never to return to his blooming daughter and her limitless affection for him. He was lost, it seemed, his spirit returned to the realm of Elune, to rest forever and always with Remera... =Personality & Interests= Despite her age, Nebia is a very playful druid. Her step is cheerful and her smile vivacious. She enjoys nothing more than lazing in Stormwind, fishing, and writing in her notebook. As an alchemist, Nebia has devoted her life to studying the flora of Azeroth and those realms beyond it. Nothing brings her more joy than finding a new herb or rare species of plant. She currently resides in the Human capital of Stormwind, taking time to study some of the local wildlife and the plants in the surrounding zones of the Eastern Kingdoms, particularly those father north. Her writing, perhaps only second to her fondness for plants, dates back to her childhood ''(yes, that '''is a lot of writing!).'' Though many of her diaries were lost during the seeming infinity of her existence, she retains a few physically, the rest locked within her heart and mind. Journals Nebia's writing began at a very early age, perhaps because she didn't have many people to talk to at the time, perhaps because she simply wanted a place to explore her Ideas. below for link(s)!] =An Unexpected Return...= Its a work in progress, hopefully more soon, I'm -very- new to wiki! Category:Night Elf Category:Characters Category:Alliance Druid Category:Alliance Category:Female Category:Druid